Always Like You
by perfectioninthelight
Summary: You would never imagine Tess Tyler having a hard time. Only because a certain hot rockstar. and NO i don't mean Shane.One-shot. TessxNate


**Ok,so this is my first one-shot. I'm sorry I just had to do this couple. I just love love love it. Well, if camp rock was real I'll be all for it. And yes after this I'll start typing up next chapter for time after time then it's the way. But time after time chapter is really long so it might take me like 3-4 days maybe two weeks if I'm lazy.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tess Tyler. The diva of Camp Rock. That's what everyone thought. But,she to tell you the truth it was all an act. And why would you ask? Because well,there was an empty space in Tess Tyler's heart. He,mom,TJ Tyler was never there for her. Yes,that one time at final jam but,it was ended up being that she ruined her song. And well,she was always on tour,had a CD signing,an interview,award shows,anything you could think a huge celebrity like her mom would do. Meaning there were tons of "I'll call you back later"

"I'm busy right now..I can't talk"

"Your mom isn't ere at this moment."

Which she didn't have the time to reply. Along with the crown of head diva,there was a certain crush on a hot rockstar. Of the best band _ever_ of course I mean Connect 3. people thought they knew who it was

"Shane La-Dur!"

"Shane"

"No thought,Shane"

Or was it all an act? How about if she had her eyes on another band member. Does the name Nate ring a bell? I thought so. She loved Nate. The way his curls bounced around while he danced. The way he sings his part in songs..sounding so smexyful. His awesome guitar skills. She loved it all. She only pulled the act so he might get a hint of jealousy or so she thought. Nate was going out with Catlin..one of her besties. And everyone knows you can't like your besties boyfriend,and don't even think about loving him. But what if deep down-Nate really did have a crush?

**Tess P.O.V**

It was summer..again. So of course that meant Camp Rock! This was my 4rth year going. I'm so happy I get to see my besties,especially Nate-i-uh-mean of course Nate,Jason,and Shane. And I am sick and tired of people thinking I have a crush on Shane. IT'S NOT SHANE!! IT'S NATE! NATE! I mean no one. Anyways I was the first one to get to my cabin so I was walking around and then I heard Catlin with Nate walk in. I quickly hid behind the nearest thing I could find luckily it was a pretty big couch next to a table so I can travel a bit.

"So..Nate..what brings you here?" I heard Catlin ask.

"Uh..well..you know last summer..?" Nate asked nervously.

"Ya..i had to pretend to be your girlfriend" Catlin said half stating it half questioning it.

"_Pretend?_ Why would he and Catlin _pretend_ to be going out?" I asked myself.

"Well..I was wondering..if maybe it's possible.there can be a way of.." Nate said starting to ramble. He's so cute when he's rambling.

"Just say it gosh!" I heard Catlin laugh.

"Can you be my pretend girlfriend again?" I heard Nate ask.

"ugh,why?" Catlin said.

"because I think Tess will like me or something" Nate said.

Nate likes me OMGEEE!

"But if it already didn't work last summer how do you know it will work this summer?" Catlin asked.

"I just like Tess so much and I don't know what else to do" Nate shyly said.

"Just tell her! It's not that hard to do!" Catlin asked frustrated.

"Fine! I'M IN LOVE WITH TESS TYLER!"

"I love you too" I said coming out from behind the couch.

"Tess?" Nate asked shocked,surprised,and happy.

"Nate..I love you too" I said happily. He quickly came over to me,hugged me and I kissed him. OMGEE!

"aww" I heard Catlin chorus.

That part in my heart has finally been filled.

**Ok so know you guys must have been like "CORNY!!" I think so too. But I just can't resist.**

**Ok so I think I should like try to connect to u pplz more. So I'll ask you a question what do you think of nelena? I really want to lite myself on fire. Just Selena is not for Nick. And I'm not a fan of her or Demi. Sorry but you don't see me trashing them like other ppl.Anyways be on the look out for the next episode of Time After Time. **

**Byzerz!**

**I own nobody if I did I would be off the JB somewhere. I also don't own Camp Rock. If I did I would be Mitchie and I would have developed the writing more and of course a kissing scene between me and Connect 3.**


End file.
